I Wish We Could Be Free
by PrettyLittleDivergent
Summary: I am writing this fan fiction and thinking of making this a series. This is set in tris's initiation year and she and four will be brought up a lot. Jeanine and Eric are a part of this family (double trouble) and the main character Isabelle will be facing a lot of trouble with herself and others. Enjoy!
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3258d8c8e8d8e87c3ae8e018ee9ca4ec"I am laying on my bed, worrying for what the next 2 days bring. What faction will my test say, what faction will I pick! All of these questions are running, no racing in my mind./p
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb72413d62e295595faa93e649502110"I am terrified my results will say I'm divergent. My parents have told me all about divergence because it's dangerous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c895585a1ad6ff53cc4f2e6491e0da5a"My aunt Jeanine hunts them down and in fact tomorrow after testing, Jeanine will come to our apartment with her 2 assistants and truth serum, she will put me under it and ask us what our results are. If we say divergent, one of her assistants will shoot us down. This is how I lost my 2 brothers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4891487429e7d6969c6b9c15f4025542"I still remember it fresh in my brain, as if it just happened 2 minutes ago. Arron was the oldest of all of us and Lucas was 1 year younger, if both of them weren't dead they would now be like in there late 20's . My parents, my 3 sisters Belle, Maybelle and Moybelle (they are twins), my brother Lucas, Eric and me were all sitting on the couch in the living style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Arron sat on a stool facing us. Jeanine's assistants were on each side of him, 1 had a handgun and the other had a syringe. I was just a very young kid when they shot him right in front of us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f9409f00d17a310e3bebb040132de79"*what happened*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e978244d4ad2c0d0de7f7dcf263cba9""What were your test results" Jeanine asked"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Arron started sweating a lot and he gulpedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I asked you, what were your results!" She said more loudly this style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Arron was groaning in pain "amity" he groaned. Our family relaxed "and dauntless" he continued. My whole family was shocked and my parents burst into style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The assistant put the bullet in the chamber and shot him without hesitation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="499b0c3f95963bad47558cc194aa2765"The next year it was belle and Lucas's turn. Belle was erudite whilst Lucas unfortunately got abnegation and candor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4b2312d0a2cbcae477df9e14df0056d"Then it was Maybelle and Moybelles turn, Moybelle got dauntless whilst Maybelle got candor, Moybelle defected to dauntless whilst Maybelle stayed, she didn't really like the candor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ec3f8b2d1b9deb9635e08e3099744c8"Then it was Eric, Eric is a funny guy but he is really strict sometimes. He loves me the most for some strange reason. Jeanine didn't do the test thing to Eric because she trusts him more then anyone else so we don't know his results, but he defected to dauntless so that must've been his result. I wish Jeanine wouldn't test me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ef07c547e6e1692dbb5aac1b469b7fc"A few years later my little sister Robelle was born, she was so cute and adorable, the star of the family she was and still is. I love her to death/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5a07d09681bf758640db9686211e196"(I am really sorry if the math is wrong for all of you mathematicians, I really suck at math so please review if the math and the ages and stuff)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bbe9a6617536b0927d3c3c1efb352f2"*now back to reality and away from that big flashback*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8e3ccacd568b48a358f0d3374f41bc4""Isabelle...izzy... IZZY!" screams my little sister, she is jumping on my bed. "What! GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU LITTLE-" I scream but stop to see her look at me with disbelief and confusion br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"oh my god I'm so sorry Bella (that's my nickname for her) I am just so stressed"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, you won't understand it now but-" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm interruptedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm 10, I know how babies are made so I should understand what is wrong" she responds shivering at the thoughtbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Okay then" I respond a bit disturbed and take a deep breath and close my eyes for a few seconds "so we have a big family" she looks confused "you will see let me explain. When you reach the age of 16, that's my age, you will take a test to see what faction you are meant for. If you get a result for more than 1, you are divergent and that is dangerous-" I am interrupted againbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Stop interrupting me! So it's dangerous because Jeanine, our aunt, kills divergents" I pause to see her reaction. Her eyes are wide open and so is her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I know... But thankfully" I say in a sarcastic tone "she is our aunt and-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Once againbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"But Jeanine loves you!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"shut up! Sorry... So as I was saying, she can find it out if we are or not much more easily. You aren't going to like this part" I saybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Is that your new word of the day?" I ask sarcastically as she appears to always say that word nowbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Maybe..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh whatever..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Continue what you were saying please!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So every night around 6:30-7 Jeanine comes into the apartment with her 2 assistants and truth serum, she puts us under it and asks for our test results. If you say you are divergent, you are shot on the spot..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Bella gasps and nearly starts to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"This is how you lost your 2 brothers..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I had 2 brothers?" She asks sadlybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah, Arron and Lucas... Arron got amity and dauntless whilst Lucas got candor and abnegation" We take a minute to pay our respects./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c7d9b9afadc54e352765583e12a4425""Oh this is boring! Let's have some fun!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Like what?" I ask grinning, we have this think where we can read each others mindsbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Train hopping!" She squeals with excitementbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I quickly shush her "SHHH! You don't want Maybelle, belle and mom and dad to hear do you?! And plus, Dad feels sick, you don't want to wake him up feeling like shit do you?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No..." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"And, I forgot where I put my black clothes!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I got them" she pulls out a hanger of black clothes from under her dress... How she does that I have no clue...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You are awesome you know that" I grin at her. We share a grin for a few seconds and change into our dauntless clothes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="967362b041ccbd84e44045e44377b3fc"After we finish changing into our black clothes, I put on a long blue sweater and blue jeans to cover my outfit whilst Bella puts on the long blue dress she wore style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ready to go?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Definitely!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Let's go!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We exit the hallway in hopes that mom, Maybelle and Belle are not in the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="125ef0c1655ee67f87ee69dc677c07c9"Unfortunately they are there and there is a special visitor there too, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What a pleasant surprise!" I say faking my excitement, Jeanine loves me to death but I detest her, after what she did to my brothers, there was a point in my life where I liked Jeanine but that was before Arron passed...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh my goodness dear Isabelle! I though you would be out at this time, you seem to be into going late at night now, must be a teenager thing. I should study that actually.." Jeanine starts to drift off into her logical wonderland and quickly shakes her head offbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Come have a seat!" She says excitedly and happily and pats the seat right next to her. I share a look with Bella and sit style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So, tomorrow's the day" she says smiling "nervous?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm terrified I'm going to be divergent..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh no my Isabelle" did she just.. "I won't test you, I love you too much and I already know your aptitude!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She saysbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I am half happy, half surprised half style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You know my aptitude? How? And what is it!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I ask br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dauntless of course! It's simple to guess just by the way you act. But even if you defect, I will constantly visit you don't you worry!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Oh great my big scary Jeanine Matthews is going to be visiting me... Greatbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh aunt Jeanine"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh please, I have informed you countless times. You may very well just call me Jeanine or Jean"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Right... Jeanine I mutt get going somewhere with Bella I MEAN Robelle. We will promise to be back by midnight"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No! Midnight is far to late as tomorrow is a very special day Isabelle Jean Matthews" my mother Claudia reminds mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*oh and FYI Isabelle is pronounced eez-ah-belle*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Urgh I hate it when she calls me that. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I know mom" she glares at me "mother" I correct myself and wait for her approval, she approves "I ensure you that I will be alright!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Fine, you may go as it will definitely be one of your lasts days here in erudite"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /How does she know I will be defecting... "Oh please, it is very obvious for erudite to find this out"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I said that out loud didn't I"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She nodsbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Come on izzy I MEAN Isabelle" Bella says with a big accent "we are going to miss it!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Miss what?" Asks Jeanine br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well" let me think of an easy lie to trick Jeanine with "there is a competition at Kelly's house and she invited us to it sooo GOTTA GO!" We raced out of the apartmentbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"your a terrible liar you know that right"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yup" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh well we are going to miss the train!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I follow her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
